


Dying For Justice

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [16]
Category: Burn Notice, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer watches as the woman he loves, dies for what they believe in.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sonya Lebedenko
Series: Finding My Way [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Dying For Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Burn Notice  
Title: Dying For Justice  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Sonya Lebedenko  
Pairing: Spencer/Sonya  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: Spencer watches as the woman he loves, dies for what they believe in.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Burn Notice, or Sonya. Jeff Davis, and Matt Nix own  
these shows and characters.  
Words: 146 without title and ending.

Word to use: Martyr

FMW # 16: Dying For Justice

Dying for justice, that’s what Sonya was doing. Spencer hadn’t wanted to get involved. He hadn’t wanted his girlfriend to be a martyr, even though it was for a good cause.

He could only stand there as Sonya was shot. The sound of the shot, and her crying out echoed in his ears and it felt like the shot vibrated within his body.

Spencer wanted to run to her, but he couldn’t. His hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were bound together with rope, too. He couldn’t do anything but watch.

It broke his heart. It made him angry. He couldn’t even hold her as she lay dying. It was inhumane.

It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. Pains began in his chest as he watched her cry out and fall to the ground.

He hadn’t wanted Sonya to be Sonya. He had wanted her to live.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read, reviews, favorites or gives kudos!


End file.
